SNAKE!
by xLissaBear
Summary: Cartman brings a little surprise to show to Stan and Kyle. Too bad Stan doesn't quite appreciate his 'little surprise'. ONE-SHOT. Very short one-shot...


**A/N: EDITED: I have not clue WHY the format got so messed up when I uploaded the document, but it did. So I fixed it.**

**Actually, I wrote this on the spot to go along with a picture I just uploaded to deviant art last night… I figured that I ought to put something not-super-intense up here for a change… it's really short, but honestly, I rather like it. It's simple, and in my opinion, it's probably one of the only fanfics I've written that even slightly seems like it would really happen in the show. It's just a little scene-sort of thing. I dunno. If you're interested in seeing the picture, my deviant art is Inabikiri. You can check it out, I'd appreciate it if you did ^^**

**I realized that alot of people play out the "Kyle hates bananas" thing, but so few people make reference to Stan's fear of snakes. So being so mean to my favorites, I had to do it. I need to stop abusing Stan, seriously, if you've seen my other fanfics, you'll know what I mean OTLI'm so cruel to my faves /3 **

Stan and Kyle were waiting patiently by the bus stop, chatting about the weekends events. They wouldn't have even been there at this time, if not for a call from Cartman, saying he had 'something totally awesome' to show them.

"So, what do you think he wants?" Stan asked dully, finally voicing the question on both their minds.

It wasn't as if either expected it to be something that really was great, for all they knew this was a silly prank and he was trying to trick them. Actually, that sounded about right.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, but if he doesn't get his fat-ass here soon I'm leaving." He crossed his arms and shivered, "It's fucking freezing out here.  
Stan nodded in agreement, kicking the snow at his feet around. Soon, kicking the snow became a project between the two boys.

"You guys!" Cartman yelled out, running up to them with a small brown box that had holes poked in it. Stan and Kyle's attention was diverted away from the small snowman they had began building a few minutes prior to Cartman's arrival.

Stan's expression became one of clear anger, "What the hell did you put in that box, Cartman?" He demanded.

Cartman smirked evilly, "I was hoping that _YOU_ would ask that." He says slyly.

"You can't just take an innocent ani-"

Cartman cut off Stan's 'animal equality' rant, opening the box. His smile grew wider as he pulled a small, wiggling creature out.

Stan's eyes grew wide in shock and horrification at the striped animal. He almost instinctually jumped behind Kyle, clinging onto his shoulders, "SNAKE!" He screamed in fear.

Kyle knocked the little thing out of Cartman's hand, allowing it to hit the ground. He then went off on a rant, yelling about how Cartman knew how Stan was "ascared" of snakes.

Meanwhile, Stan suddenly lost all ability to move or even speak as the creature started to worm it's way up Kyle's clothing. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he tried to tell Kyle of the impending danger. Only squeaks that Kyle couldn't hear over his own yelling managed to make their way out of Stan's mouth.

Soon the little thing was on Stan's hand, face-to-face with the mortified boy. Tears almost ready to form in his eyes, Stan finally found his voice as the snake's small red tongue touched the Skin on his face.

"Dammit Cartman! You know he's scared to death of snakes!"

"Not my fault he's a fucking pussy."

Kyle was about to retort when Stan screamed "KYLE! IT'S ON ME!" He cried out.

Kyle turned around, noticing as the snake repeatedly stuck it's tongue out at Stan, it continued to just stare at the boy for a few moments. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle lightly, it was fairly amusing to see his best friend so terrified by something so small. He took it off his friends shoulder, throwing it down in some of the snow on the ground.

"Dude, were you crying because of a little snake?" Kyle had to laugh at Stan now. Without time to blink Cartman turned around and burst into hysterics.

"Shut up! You guys suck!" Stan barked. "Now come on, before it comes near me again." He started walking off, Kyle stopping his laughter and following in tow.

**A/N 2.0 : Yup. This was all in celebration of buying season 3 on DVD, which is the seventh season DVD I have added to my collection. This is currently a great achievement because until April 27th, 2011, 10:00 PM EST, there are still 14 seasons of South Park. Owning 7 means I, at this moment, have HALF the seasons on DVD. For a poor person who has to buy them all herself, that's an achievement.**


End file.
